Sunflower
Sunflower, as her name implies, is, well, a female sunflower. She is Blover's girlfriend, and Marigold's older sister. Appearance Sunflower's old design, being obviously rather archetypal in appearance, does not have any defining traits that sets her apart from, say, Plantifier. Sunflower's new updated appearance differs from her old appearance by having five basal leaves and a pair of leaves on her stem. This was done to further emphasize her distinctiveness from Plantifier while maintaining a similar look. Personality Sunflower is an energetic, bright-eyed individual who's ready to meet others and care deeply for them. This is in stark contrast to her little sister, who is docile and introverted in comparison. Whenever someone asks help from her, she cheerfully agrees to do so. Whether she is or is not oblivious to Blover's implied feelings for her is unknown, as she comments on Axileaf being "cute" while knowing Blover is in their chat box. She may not know about the former's feelings for her, or she could be simply honest or straightforward in answering such questions. Relationships Marigold Sunflower's little sister. Naturally, she loves Marigold very much and sometimes dotes on her, finding her reserved demeanor adorable. However, Marigold's possession of a locked diary has kept Sunflower on edge as it has caused her to doubt the true ruminations and motivations of her own sister. Though Sunflower could always steal the key and in fact has to resist the urge to do so out of curiosity, she knows that it is best for her sister to believe that her writings are safe and secure. Bloomerang Bloomerang is one of Sunflower's closest friends, and they often socialize together on a regular basis. On at least one occasion, Bloomerang has recreated the "William Tell" act (in which an apple or other small object is placed on a person's head and must be destroyed at range without harming them) with Sunflower as a guinea pig, attempting to strike a water balloon with the former's boomerangs. This is entirely in good spirits, as the boomerangs Bloomerang throws are harmless and are frequently used in a recurring habit she has. Blover Blover is another friend of Sunflower. Though not as close as Bloomerang, the two still interact semi-frequently. There is some indication that Sunflower may be crushing on Blover, just as he is crushing on her. In Issue 10, she is unusually enthusiastic to see Blover again, and in Issue 18, Blover mentions it's a good day to go on a date, implying their bond has deepened (though whether or not Blover is embellishing his own plans to himself is unclear.) History Issue 8: Dreadful Birthday Sunflower is the main focus of this issue, in which the others are setting up a surprise party for her. Unfortunately, she is immediately killed by Lawn Mower. Issue 10: Sunflower's Back After five days in her absence, Sunflower inexplicably returns from the afterlife, but not before communicating to the others using a device that Gatling Pea sets up. Blover is, naturally, shocked and somewhat overjoyed by this. Issue 52: That Chat Sunflower appears as one of the plants connected to an online chat service. She was asked by Marigold regarding her opinion on Axileaf, to which she replies as "cute". As expected, Blover becomes agitated by this. Issue 54: Alchemixed Sunflower helps Cabbage-pult in formulating an antidote by giving him a small amount of sun for his concoction. Issue 56: Rhyme Scheme Sunflower talks in a rhyme-like fashion with Marigold, Puff-shroom, and Pearicopter. They introduce themselves to Winter Melon, who seemed to be displeased staying with them. Gallery Sunflower.png|Old art of Sunflower by CompliensCreator00 Another Sunflower drawing.jpg|Revised artwork of Sunflower by Bloomerang (user) Trivia *For an unknown reason, all comics showing any sign of amorous feelings between Blover and Sunflower have all only been implied, despite multiple statements claiming them to be outright true.Category:Plants Category:Friends of Blover Category:Characters Category:Female Plants Category:Deceased Characters